


l’histoire de parfum

by rosewhips



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, a little spice, garden chases and ballrooms, i hope you enjoy this!! will add more tags as i write, lots of loving, no beta we die like Glenn, tender gazes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewhips/pseuds/rosewhips
Summary: Amidst the harsh, cruel and tempestuous waves of time, love still finds a way to bloom and flood the hearts of those it chooses to befall upon, giving them the strength to carry on and a fragrance that conjures up memories of their beloved.[various/reader]
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Dorothea Arnault/Reader, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader, Hubert von Vestra/Reader, Linhardt von Hevring/Reader, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Kudos: 98





	1. baby’s breath (dimitri)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! thanks for clicking on this fic!! comments and kudos are the lifeblood of this work and its what keeps me going! i hope you enjoy this attempt because i surely had fun writing this. apologies for grammatical errors, my first language is not english and i have not written in FOREVER rip
> 
> for now, i’ve just got one chapter but i will post more of the other characters mentioned in the tags soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes all you need is a warm cup of tea, a nice comforting blanket and soft dimitri. this man is food for my tired soul.

Dimitri stretched out like a cat, loving the warm sun rays on his face. His hand patted around the mattress, looking for your familiar presence, his heart quickening in its pace when he could not feel you beside him. 

Turning to his side, he blinked several times in an attempt to clear his vision. He was not prepared (would he ever be?) for this sight; inhaling a sharp breath, his lips parting as his mouth watered with want. A heady, _desperate_ want that engulfed his body in flames every single time he gazed upon you. 

You looked _ethereal_ ; your skin glowing in the sunshine, your soft curls beckoning him to touch and run his hands through them, as he buried his face in the skin of your nape. He wanted to run his lips along your shoulder, leaving little nips at your gorgeous neck, reliving the pleasure (and pain) of the previous night while being softly kissed by daylight and all the new promises it had to offer.

He couldn’t help a sigh of relief when he saw that you were still beside him, still here. It was hard for him to believe that such a kindhearted person like you chose him. (A monster, in his words but he refrained from giving that thought a voice, knowing it’d upset you and since he has chosen to walk forward on this path.) Dimitri sighed, putting his eyepatch on before turning to look at you.

His eyes travelled from the curve of your shoulder to the dip of your hips and your legs, his body shuddering from the perilous avarice that drowned him, making him yearn to simply touch you again. But alas, he was afraid. Afraid that he’d lose himself so entirely in you that he might hurt or do something worse he will regret. You were glass in his brutish arms; soft and fragile where he was hard and powerful..... so tremendously powerful that it made his lips tremble whenever he wrapped his arms around you. 

_And still, he....._ Without a word, he wrapped his arms, ever so gently around your lovely body, pressing his bare chest to your back. His cheeks warmed at the skin to skin contact; he was sure that he’d never get used to this form of intimacy- pure, loving, sweet and everything good he did not deserve. 

Knowing that; knowing who he was and what he’d done.... you still gave yourself to him. You chose to love _him_. He vowed that come what may, his devotion will never falter. His love for you will never end. 

You stirred softly then, surprised but happy to see him so close to you, wrapping you protectively in a hug. He made you feel so safe and precious, worth more than any of the treasures the mortal world had to offer. He had so much of love to give that it rendered you speechless at times, overwhelmed by the look of pure worship in his gaze.

“Hey..... Morning, Dimitri.....” You mumbled, turning around to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

He kissed back, smiling against your mouth, overcome with memories of last night which was filled with so many kisses like this. “Good morning to you too....... my beloved.”

You turned to press your torso to his, wrapping your arms around his neck, burying your face in his chest. You inhaled his scent, feeling your body ease up and relax in his presence, soothed by the sound of his pounding heartbeats. 

“Can we stay like this.....? I know you have a lot of work today but...... surely, for some more time...?” You asked, looking up to meet his beautiful sapphire eye which was so full of love for you. You felt a weight on your throat, unable to speak, just wishing to drink in the emotion on his face.

“Of course we can. I’d love nothing more than that, my love.........” He whispered, cupping your cheek in one hand, leaning to pull your lips into a deep kiss. You sighed happily, nuzzling his chest after he pulled away. 

“Being king can wait......” He muttered under his breath as his lips peppered more kisses down your jaw, neck and collarbone. “I am first your husband.... I have missed this so much... so much..... oh, _____, my queen, my angel. _I love you._ ” 

And you knew his love was true, for it was what surrounded you in his embrace. You clutched at his biceps as he rolled over on top of you, caging you in his arms. You sighed at the feeling of his lips branding your skin with hot kisses, your body arching from the combined chill of Fhirdiad’s wind and his warm, soft mouth. 

“I love you too— a-ah, Dimitri!” You cried out, looking up to see the king who gave you a small apologetic smile, before giving a soothing kiss on the bite he left on your sensitive spot. He kissed your lips again, pulling you close as he pressed his hips to yours, groaning softly as your thighs wrapped around his waist. Dimitri shyly met your gaze, asking for permission, blushing when you nodded but unable to stop the smile that soon graced his lips.

Looks like he wasn’t done loving you just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments = love :’D


	2. sweet pea (ferdinand)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey reader, i hope you’ve been doing better during this quarantine! i really REALLY tried my best here. i always feel like it’s difficult to write ferdie.... its quite hard to capture his directness, sincerity, sweetness and delicateness altogether LOL 
> 
> this flower is such a good fit for him so kudos to the anon on tumblr for suggesting this!! i hope you like my humble attempt at writing him! ;;

Golden candlelight illuminated the room, casting shimmering glows over the decorations and lavish outfits of the people who had gathered for the celebration here tonight. The room was decked in true noble splendour- both in physical luxury and in its company, truly a harsh contrast against the ravages of the war, but Lord Ferdinand von Aegir could not focus on anything else because his eyes had been on you. 

He could not explain the hot-blooded attraction he had felt when you stepped inside the room (and in a more meta sense, into his life), dressed in the palest green of gowns, dancing like a woodland sprite under the silver moonlight and golden hues of the room. He felt like as if his heart had been carved out and handed on a silver platter to him; he was helpless under your spell because everything about you was simply that captivating. 

As his amber eyes followed your every movement, he sipped on some champagne for respite, to no avail. He had been completely subjugated by your being. The way you walked continued reminding him of wood sprites as they filled forests with songs of joy and mystic. 

You had giggled to your friend then and he swore he almost took the name of the goddess in vain; hunting for ways to excuse himself for your presence had utterly dulled his senses to his surroundings; he had to find a way to excuse himself, to run after your seafoam skirts much regrettably in a manner that his friends Lorenz or Sylvain would but what else could he do? He couldn’t just stand there and let such an arresting beauty slip away from him without a dance. 

And then, finally, your (e/c) eyes locked with his amber ones, making him inhale sharply. A ghost of a smirk lingered upon your face and you cocked your head to the side, clearly amused by the way Lord Ferdinand von Aegir, the Noblest of Nobles, was looking at you. In all honesty, you had doubted if he was capable of such tender romantic intimacy but each time you teased, he ended up surprising you and tonight was no different. 

_Let’s play a game, shall we?_ Giving him a wink, you turned from your present company, lamenting that you needed a breather and thus, had to take a stroll in the gardens. You swore you could feel those honey eyes digging into your behind as you took a step closer to the exit, wondering if Ferdinand would actually follow you on your way out. 

Moments later, he had somehow managed a flimsy excuse, politely excusing himself from his present company. He soon found his way near the fountain outside, where you had been waiting, kissed by the light of the moon which only seemed to make you more _beautiful_ to him. 

“Ah, _____....... it is quite a lovely night, wouldn’t you agree?” He smiled, bowing before you. His fiery hair fell across his shoulders, giving you the sudden urge to reach out and push those silken locks neatly in place. 

Instead, you said nothing, smiling sweetly at him. He made his way towards you in careful measured steps, trying to keep a close but respectable distance. You gave him a smirk, shaking your head slowly. 

“Not so easily, my lord. You’ll have to earn the privilege of spending time with me.” With that said, you turned on your heel and ran away, leaving him flabbergasted. 

“_____?!” He chased after you and you let out a lilting, joyous laugh as you explored deeper into the gardens. 

The chase had been thrilling to say the least. Ferdinand truly was a hardworking man; be it with his training, his studies, his administrative work and even with his courting. Your words had spurred on a fresh wave of energy within him, as he followed the sound of your laugh amongst the maze of hedges, determined to find you and earn his privilege. He hated how much he enjoyed working to get his love to look at him, desperate to prove his worthiness, whether it be from the countless bouquets he sent to you or obliging your desire for a chase in the gardens. 

You stopped at the gazebo, whose pillars were adorned in several flower arrangements. The summer house faced a lake, which glittered in the night, much like your dress. 

Ferdinand had at last found you, panting for breath, his hair dancing in the wind as cold breezes kissed your faces after blowing from atop the lake. 

“Finally..... caught up with you......” He leaned against a stone pillar, steadying his breathing. 

You felt a flicker of flame light in your body as the two of you made heavy contact. There was something about his gaze that drew you closer and closer to him; his amber eyes reminded you of scotch you’d happily drown yourself in until you reached the point of inebriation. And even then, you’d want to drink more, never wanting him to stop looking at you with such adoration. 

“Oh.... masked stranger....” You whispered as you closed the distance, reaching out to pull off the elegant mask covering his handsome features. “You’ve had your eye on me from when I walked into the room.” You smirked, running your fingers along the delicate working of his mask. 

“Tell me, Lord Aegir, why is it that you’ve been gazing at me so intensely?” You met his gaze, holding the mask close to your heart. 

Ferdinand cleared his throat, a surge of courage bursting through his body from the recent chase. If he did not say this now.... did not express his desire, then it would be ages until the next time he sees you again. 

He placed his gloved hand on his chest, right above his own heart. “I have not been gazing upon you with dishonourable intentions, _____.... I... Pardon me, you were just so beautiful I couldn’t help it. It is truly like watching a fairytale come to life...”

You weren’t expecting that. “Huh?”

“Have you ever heard of wood sprites, ______? You.... remind me of them.” He confessed, smiling softly to himself. 

It seemed that the Noblest of Nobles had a penchant for romanticism and wistfulness; you were nothing short of a mystical creature to him and you didn’t know how to feel about that. Your heart bloomed with warmth in your chest and you looked away, not wanting him to see your blush. 

“I have heard of them..... but perhaps you can enlighten me on why I remind you of one?” You whispered into the night, brushing back a few locks of your hair behind your ear. 

To say that he was surprised at how easily the words came from his mouth would be a gross understatement. There had always been something about you that lulled him to ease, thus making it far too easy for him to express whatever lurked in his heart.

“Your gracefulness, your laughs, your smiles.... when I look at you, I swear I can see the world light up in brilliant colour. Wherever you go, the rays of the sun follow you, illuminating everything around you and I fear that it is quite dangerous for my heart...... Your courage, your creativity.... Everything about you makes me feel like I am falling into enthralment with one of the most beautiful creatures ever made. I.... I am quite captivated by you, ______.”

“Ferdinand.........” You had planned on playful remarks and banter, spending the night in something more..... lighthearted. The lord’s feelings had caught up, however, and you had to admit, his sincerity only made him more attractive (as if you weren’t already terribly fond of him.)

“Which is why, I must ask, would you please give me the honour of a dance?” He bowed again, trying to ignore the red blush on his cheeks and neck. He hoped he wasn’t too forward with his admiration, worried that he might scare you off with its intensity.

“I..... I’d love to dance with you, Ferdinand. If you do not mind my inexperience with dancing, of course.”

“Certainly not!” He beamed. “I am overjoyed that you wish to dance with me! After all...... I hear you will be leaving on a mission soon.”

“Indeed..... I’m surprised you know of it. Been watching me that closely, huh? Anyways, you are correct. This might be the last time we see each other for a while.” You played with a flower on the arrangement decorating the gazebo’s pillars, embarrassed to look at him. 

“Ferdinand?” He looked up at you. “Thank you.... for calling me beautiful.”

“I am only stating facts, _____.” He mumbled bashfully. 

You didn’t wish to stay farther from him then, walking towards him, weaving a delicate white and pink flower in his hair. He smiled at you warmly, running his fingers where you had gently touched him. 

“Come now, let us not tarry. We have just tonight after all.” You said, walking ahead of him, turning around to give him a smile, holding your hand out in invitation. 

He stared at the sweet pea flower you placed in his hair, appreciative of its sweet fragrance. _May this night continue to be laced with such delicate bliss_ , for he certainly had planned on more than just one dance. He took your hand, feeling that familiar ease at the simple touch, wishing to thank the Goddess for smiling upon him with fortune and giving him the blessing of you in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW. that took me a while to write but i couldn’t erase this idea from my head ! to the person who rq’ed this: i hoped i captured the symbol of the sweet pea, albeit in a more.... literal manner here xD


End file.
